You Don't Have to Let Go
by Lady Meka
Summary: [One-Shot Songfic] Asa's leaving. For good this time. Is there anyone who can stop her? (Song by Jessica Simpson)


You Don't Have to Let Go

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Okay, got that out of my system. I am in a sort-of weird mood right now. SO, I wrote a strange little one-shot song-fic, to Jessica Simpson's 'You Don't Have to Let Go'...you'll enjoy it. I hope so, anyway. Even though it's a little sad at first. Okay. Here ya go!

-

As she stood at the airport, suitcase in hand, she didn't realize how much he'd done for her. He never let her know. He remained in the shadows, while lending to her his strength and protection. Asa was leaving Japan, for good.

She didn't realize that, by doing so, she was condemning him who she loved dearly enough to leave in order for his protection to a lifelong hell. She hadn't known...hadn't known how much he'd done already for her, because he didn't allow her to know. And she hadn't known that, as much as she'd loved him, he'd returned every little ounce of the devotion.

_I don't need your strength anymore,_  
'_Cause you've made me strong._  
_You may not see the woman in me_  
_That you dreamed of holding in your arms._

He'd strengthened her with his friendship, enough for her decision to be made whole-heartedly. Her loving him, it wouldn't work. He didn't need to worry about her and her silly girlish emotions, when his life was so often on the line, so often in the peril that she feared would strangle him to nothingness.

The thought brought searing tears to hang on her dark lashes, and she blinked in frustration, wiping her eyes as if to rub them from fatigue, hiding the fact that she was crying from any who may have beheld her.

_He only thinks of me as a child, anyway...a younger sister. It doesn't matter that I love him...he never need know._

"Flight 42-C, boarding," announced a rather nasal-sounding voice over the intercom. That was the plane she'd be leaving on; 42-C. A nostalgic smile crossed her features, a small, sad one. With a bittersweet twinkle in her eyes, she turned to gaze out the window, at the country that had long since been her home; _his_ country.

It was amazing, that one person could change another so much, as he had changed her. She'd left him a note; what it said was for his eyes alone. It was a confession that she couldn't have put off any longer.

"Well...better get going..." she mumbled under her breath, turning to start toward the plane. A very familiar voice, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"Asa..."

_All the days that you gave,_  
_All the moments you saved me,_  
_Praying for my life,_  
_Sacrificed just to make me_  
_Who I am on my own._  
_You don't have to let go._

She spun around, eyes wide, a gasp half-escaped her throat but died before it passed her lips. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded, after many heartbeats of silence had passed of his emerald eyes boring intensely into her own icy gaze.

"I came to make sure you're not making the wrong decision...what are you so afraid of that you're running away?" he asked, clearly trying to annoy her.

"I'm _not_ afraid," she snapped in reply, furrowing her brow. He couldn't help but give her a soft smile, that made her eyes narrow in turn. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

_You don't say it, but it's in your eyes,_  
_All the fear of goodbye._  
_But I can promise that you'll always_  
_Have a place, and a way to my heart._

"Why are you running?" he repeated his earlier question, cocking an eyebrow defiantly. She glared at him for another few moments of angry silence, and turned.

"I don't have to answer that," she said, "I've got a plane to catch." She started to walk away, but he reached out, grasping her arm firmly but gently.

"Answer the question first," he prompted.

"Let me go, Kurama," she gritted out coldly.

"Not until you answer me." His voice was almost playful now. She turned her head to look at him, already knowing the expression he'd be wearing. The corner of his mouth was turned upward slightly, a half-smirk, half-smile, and the emerald eyes twinkled with myrrh. He was toying with her. Damn him, anyway!

"I'm leaving because I want to," she growled. "And it doesn't concern you..."

"I found the letter, Asa. Stop lying to me," he answered, his voice surprisingly calm. He took a step toward her, but she didn't move away, even as he gently pulled her wrist to turn her to him. "Now, be serious and tell me the truth."

_All the days that you gave,_  
_All the moments you saved me,_  
_Praying for my life,_  
_Sacrificed just to make me_  
_Who I am on my own._  
_You don't have to let go._

She hesitated before she answered. "You...you already _read_ the letter. Why do you have to ask me to repeat it?"

"Leaving me a letter wasn't exactly fair, now was it...?" he said, still holding her arm. "I have plenty of reason to ask you to repeat it. Technically, you're obliged to."

"I hate it when you get technical..." she grumbled.

"Well...it's true...you're obliged. And being obliged...tell me, please."

"I..." Asa paused.

_I can live, as you lived for me,_  
_And I can love...because you loved me._

"_Hai_?" he pressed, unconsciously leaning a little closer. She glared up at him for a moment, before inhaling a deep breath. Somehow, her hands intertwined with his, pulling him even closer.

"_Aishiteru_, Kurama-kun," she breathed. "Okay, I love you, dammit! Are you happy now?!" She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to pull away from him, but she couldn't. When she looked up at him, tears were welling in those icy depths, and he met her gaze with one that surprised her—a joyful one. She'd thought maybe he was already thinking of a way to embarrass her for her confession, but again, he surprised her—he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"That's good, Asa-chan...I love you, too..." he whispered into her ear.

_All the days that you gave,_  
_All the moments you saved me,_  
_Praying for my life,_  
_Sacrificed just to make me_  
_Who I am on my own._  
_You don't have to let go._

She looked up at him wide-eyed, but he used the tilting of her chin to his advantage—and kissed her. Neither of them noticed the many 'awws' in the background, that was undoubtedly the others, who had also come along to try and see if they could stop Asa from leaving. When they broke the kiss, he asked, "So...are you going to leave me here all alone?"

"...You're a big idiot if you can't figure out the answer to that yourself..." she muttered in reply, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. As he leaned down to steal another kiss, she thought to herself, _I'm not going to let go of you, Kurama, not now, not ever..._

_You don't have to let go..._

-

Wow. That was...wow. Probably the damn fluffiest thing I've written...ever. Wow. Hehehe... (sweatdrop)

So? Like? Hate? I've already gotten my _AU_ fic bashed because Kurama was ooc, is he in this one? Well? Okay, I'm waiting! Oh, and the next chappie of AOF is coming soon, as is Angelia et Daemon!!!


End file.
